(Des)apareciendo a (des)tiempo
by ShadowLights
Summary: [AU] Sintió el aroma del café de la cafetería, miró al cielo, y comprendió las palabras de Ayano. El café huele a cielo recién molido. Él relacionaba el café con Kido; el cielo lluvioso con Kido; el aroma con Kido. Por eso no tomaba el café. No porque no le gustara en lo absoluto, sino porque el aroma se iría, y con él su motivo de ver a Kido. [Para Nieves JS: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!]


**Nota de Autora:** Primer KanoKido. Es un **One-Shot.** No odien si arruino a la OTP de muchos (y la mía). Hecho con mucho amor para Nie, que por ti he salido de mi zona de confort (aka. Escribir solo Fics de Digimon). ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nie, te quiero un montón, aaaa!

 **Aviso:** ¡Esto es un AU (Universo Alterno), si no eres fan de estos, no te recomiendo que prosigas y, si lo haces, has sido advertido!

* * *

 **(Des)apareciendo a (des)tiempo**

 _Junto a una sonrisa y un latte._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« _El café huele a cielo recién molido._ » — Jessi Lane Adams.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taza 1: Caffè latte**

A Shuuya Kano nunca le ha gustado el café. Una vez, le escuchó decir a Ayano, que el café huele a cielo recién molido. Nunca supo de dónde sacó semejante frase, quizás simplemente de una de sus lecturas para llamarle la atención a Shintaro. Nunca supo cómo se vio involucrado con ellos pero, al pasar los años, supo incorporarlo dentro de su vida diaria. Todo era gris, y seguía siendo gris, por más que dichas risas y bufandas rojas lo acompañaran desde tiempo atrás. Cabía una alta posibilidad que por ello no le gustase el café. Es amargo, oscuro; como su vida misma. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que beber y saborear _cómo_ es su vida.

Pero aquí se encontraba, bebiendo (o en realidad intentando), tomar el más simple de todos, un _latte_.

Suspiró y miró hacia el techo de la pequeña cafetería. Solo escuchaba el sonido de las tazas dar contra las manos de los baristas, la espuma de las máquinas de _espresso_ y ver la leche humeante salir de los tubos. Respiró el aroma de los granos recién molidos, debido a que una mesera los molió para vendérselos a un cliente, y juró que le jugaría una muy fea broma a Ayano que involucrara a Shintaro porque, definitivamente no olía a cielo y como gato curioso que es, salió perdiendo y resultó en alergia. Estornudó y se perdió en el decorado del techo. No era espectacular, pero lo hacía sentir en un lugar seguro, a salvo del mundo que lo atormentaba. Fuera de aquel mundo lleno de mentiras que él formaba.

Pensó una vez más en qué hacía en ese lugar. _Sí; matar tiempo_ , era la respuesta que se daba. Podría también leer un libro, pero nunca fue un ávido lector. Cabe agregar que la lluvia inicios de primavera no cesaba, y todavía existían rastros del invierno, como bajones de temperatura y repentinas ráfagas. Por eso, todas las tardes, se sentaba en esa recóndita cafetería antigua, cerca al bar de la ventana, observando el parque.

—¿Quiere que le caliente su café?

Parpadeó varias veces, como un felino. Su mirada al techo había sido interrumpida por dos ojos ambarinos y una deslumbrante sonrisa. El joven barista tendría aproximadamente su edad, deduciendo que era su trabajo a medio tiempo o simplemente dejó la universidad. Su uniforme estaba ligeramente arrugado, y tenía impregnado, obviamente, un fuerte aroma a café. Su nariz volvió a enrojecerse y estornudó.

—¡Lo lamento! —dijo con retraimiento, alejándose un poco. Apoyó ambas manos en la barra, estando frente a él, solo una máquina de capuccino separándolos—. _Robusta_. Es un grano de café algo fuerte, debería cambiarme de delantal.

Que dicho sea de paso, tenía también manchas de leche.

—No es necesario. No he tomado ni un solo sorbo—Kano empezó a jugar con los bordes de la taza, comprobando que efectivamente, el calor se había apaciguado.

 _Me distraje mucho._

Pero no podía decir eso.

—¡Es mi deber como barista asegurarme que las bebidas de los clientes estén perfectas! —y lleno de una desbordante energía, a diferencia de la pesada atmósfera que los rodeaba, el chico secuestró el café sin su consentimiento y lo secuestró a quién sabe dónde.

Kano volvió a suspirar. Quizás fue un error el que haya decidido tomar un latte. Solo deseaba que la lluvia pasara, para así visitar el parque. No tenía nada de especial ni extraordinario. Solo había algo que lo impulsaba a ir. Un _no se qué_ que lo atraía como un imán. Temió que le diera adicción a la cafeína por el simple hecho de esperar. Sin percatarse, se vio tentado a regresar su mirada hacia la barra, viendo al muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, con un prendedor amarillo separando una pequeña porción de este, re-haciendo su café. Aun así, no fue él lo que le llamó la atención, sino la otra barista que estaba algo nerviosa, arreglando lo que parecían ser flores de papel. Sus dos ojos rosados, tan pálidos como su piel, lo recibieron gustoso, agitándole la mano a la distancia.

Kano no comprendió y volvió a dejarse mecer por el sonido de la lluvia, las tazas y las voces, sin tomar un sorbo del nuevo latte que el muchacho le acababa de dejar, con un lindo acabado de un gato en la espuma.

 **Taza 2: Latte macchiato**

—Bueno, supongo que _técnicamente_ es lo mismo. Ambos usan café expreso y leche… ¡ah, pero solo se utiliza ½ tiro de expreso! Entonces sería como leche manchada, al basarse más en la leche y menos en el café. Creo que es un buen inicio si alguien no es tan gustoso del café.

En su segunda semana de visita, Kano se familiarizó con el barista. Era muy amigable, y le daba la impresión que podría ser un blanco de sus bromas si se hubieran conocido en la preparatoria. Kousuke Seto, lleno de carisma y con la sensación de ser una rana al borde de saltar hacia cualquier lado, le daba una recomendación amigable.

—Supongo—respondió Kano, jugando de nuevo con el asa de la taza—, aunque sigo pensando que es muy amargo e insípido.

—¡La siguiente vez puedes ordenar uno con un shot de jarabe adicional! —la chica de los ojos rosados se acercó, dejando su labor de las flores—. Recomiendo el de avellanas, ¡es muy rico!

—Marry…—Seto se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza—. Será mejor que regreses a tu puesto o podrían reprenderte de nuevo.

Ella solo infló sus mejillas como respuesta, y no muy contenta se retiró, dejándolos solos.

—Perdóname si me entrometo pero, siempre vienes y no tomas ni un solo sorbo… ¿acaso tan malo es mi café? —al ver su rostro, Kano no sabía si Seto se iba a poner a llorar o solo estaba sumamente decepcionado de sus habilidades.

—Digamos que vengo para escuchar el sonido de la lluvia… y sí, tu café es muy malo—contestó con una sonrisa burlona. No contó que su jugada le saliera mal, ya que el chico secuestró la taza de nuevo para prepararla desde cero—. ¡Era una mentira, no iba en serio!

—¿Entonces también lo otro?

Kano no supo por qué pero, Seto le detuvo los latidos del corazón al leerle su pensamiento. Tragó saliva y se enderezó. Pocos leían sobre sus mentiras. Optó por quedarse en silencio. Seto le regresó el _latte macchiato_ , salvo que de nuevo con el dibujo de un gato hecho de forma veloz.

—¿Es por los rumores? —preguntó Seto, mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Rumores? —pretendió indiferencia.

—Del fantasma del parque. Dicen que aparece en días lluviosos bajo la copa de un árbol. Aunque no puedo corroborarlo porque nunca lo he visto—con una tímida sonrisa, Seto se acomoda el cuello de su uniforme.

—Mmm…—se limitó a responder, solo para agregar al final de su onomatopeya, lo siguiente—, como ese rumor sobre el monstruo del bosque. Dicen que es una medusa, aunque no creo en esos cuentos falsos. Los míos son mejores que eso.

—Si terminara siendo como el cuento de la Medusa, te aseguro que ese fantasma de seguro es amigable—finalizó Seto, ahora dándole la espalda. Kano juró que observaba a la chica que ordenaba las flores, pero le dio igual—. Después de todo, tú has visto a ese fantasma, ¿verdad?

—¿Lees mentes o qué? —fastidiado, Kano coloca ambas manos sobre la barra, con intención de irse—. Hoy no pienso dejarte propina.

 **Taza 3: Caramel latte**

Juró que escuchó a Ayano resondrarlo desde el otro lado de la línea del celular y, por primera vez en su vida, no le dio mucha importancia. No le gustaba dejarla a solas con Shintaro pero, ahí se encontraba él, mirando el parque bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas. No sabía cómo había acabado ahí en vez de asistir a sus clases de la tarde. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera, dejándose bañar por la ducha y así sus penas de disiparan. No sabía por qué se sentía tan melancólico, menos deprimido. Simplemente algo le dolía en el pecho y un _no sé qué_ lo atrajo al parque. Siendo específicos, ese parque no era el más cercano a su universidad pero, todavía así, se dejó llevar por el presentimiento. Juntó sus manos y las sopló por el frío para luego recordar que sería inútil. Estaba lloviendo, y lo había olvidado.

 _Qué idiota._

Levantó el rostro y miró las nubes grises que no se iban. El tráfico estaba incrementando por la tempestad y las bocinas lo atormentaban. No estuvo ni diez minutos ahí sentado, más que maldiciendo internamente al condenado _no sé qué_ que lo llevó hasta ahí, para decidir levantarse e irse. Aunque una hoja de papel que fue directo a su cara obstruyó sus planes.

—Perfecto, lo que faltaba.

Jamás imaginó que, al sacarlo de su vista, vería una silueta sentada, bajo la copa del árbol, escribiendo en un cuadernillo. Parpadeó una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces, creyendo que su don estaba yendo en su contra y le engañaba la mirada. De un perfil delicado, piel que le recordaba a porcelana fina y un cabello que podría brillar como un verdoso campo de primera, se apoderaron de su visión. Una hoja más voló hacia él, pero la repeló con agilidad. No sabía por qué le atraía tanto esa silueta, pero sentía una inusual conexión. Una similitud. El mismo _no sé qué_ que lo atrajo al parque. Estiró su mano, trazando sus dedos hacia la persona.

—Shuuya, ¡¿estás demente?! ¡Esto es casi una lluvia torrencial!

Takane Enomoto estaba cubriendo su cabeza con un paraguas, robándole la atención. Sin responder, vuelve a girar el rostro, solo para darse la sorpresa que esa persona había desaparecido, como un fantasma asustado. Miró con fastidio a la superiora de Ayano, planeando que broma hacerle como castigo por haberlo distraído.

—Sé que estás planeando algo. Lo presiento—dijo amenazante la chica de cabello carbón—. Ahora toma este maldito paraguas y ven conmigo. Estas empapado.

—Takane-san, no estoy planeando nada, ¡lo juro! —levantando ambas manos en su defensa, sigue sin tomar el paraguas. Aunque, luego de mirar la mirada amenazante en su máxima intensidad, opta por la solución más rápida y lo sostiene—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que estabas con prácticas al ya estar terminando la universidad.

—¡Y tú deberías estar ahí asistiendo a tus clases!

Ahora Kano la miró con detenimiento, percatándose que ella tenía un paraguas y le estaba dando uno extra. Se le veía algo incómoda al tener un café en la mano, que fue directo hacia su mejilla.

—¡Está caliente, me estoy quemando! ¡Eres cruel, Takane-san!

—Vendrás conmigo y hablarás. No pienso dejar que mi caramel latte se desperdicie en resondrarte.

A regañadientes y bajo amenazas de quemadura, Kano tuvo que seguirla, descubriendo que la cafetería en la que Takane había comprado su café le otorgaba una hermosa vista al parque en el que había estado.

 **Taza 4: Eggnog latte**

 **[15:30] Ene:** _¡¿De nuevo no has ido?! ¡Vas a acumular faltas, Shuuya!_

 **[15:30]** ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ

 **[15:30] Ene:** _¿Podrías contestar como una persona normal?_ (҂ `з´ )

 **[15:30]** _jejej sí no he ido ene-chan oops lol :P_

 **[15:31] Ene:** _¡Juro que un día de estos…! ¡Y soy Takane para ti!_

 **[15:31]** _Guarda tus energías para Shintaro-kun, Ene-chan._

 **[15:31] Ene:** _¡No me hagas acordar que todavía tengo un juego pendiente en Headphone Actor con él, aaaah!_ (‡▼益▼)

 **[15:32]** _¡Waa, qué miedo das, onee-san! Aunque deberías guardar tus energías para Haruka-san, ¿no?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[15:32] Ene:** _¿Quieres morir, verdad?_

 **[15:32]** _¡Claro que no! ¡Tee-hee!_ (･ω･)

 **[15:32] Ene:** _Procura no meterte en problemas, y no preocupes a Ayano-chan._

※※※

Kano cerró su celular una vez Seto le entregó su café. No tenía idea de lo que había pedido, sino solo se dejó llevar al ver que contenía la palabra _latte_. Lo observó de nuevo y descubrió que, poco a poco, una adicción a la cafeína aparecía debido a la silueta del parque. Desde ese día que la vio, tal y como intuyó Seto, él iba a la cafetería específicamente, en las tardes, a ver si lo presenciaba de nuevo.

—¡Ah, _eggnog_! —la airosa y dulce voz de Haruka Kokonose lo despertó de su imaginación. Saludó a Seto e hizo un gesto.

—¿Lo de siempre? —inquirió el barista.

—Por favor—y con una amable sonrisa, le dio fin a la conversación—. No sabía que te gustaba el café. Según Ayano-chan no eres muy fan de este.

—Ni tengo idea de lo que he pedido—respondió con una risa juguetona.

—Hmmm, si lo traducimos diría que es un latte de ponche de huevo.

—… ¿qué? —una ceja comenzó a temblarle.

—¡No es feo! —replicó moviendo ambas manos—. Tiene leche, azúcar, y bueno, obviamente huevo. Es como la Caspiroleta.

—¿Caspiro qué?

—Una bebida popular de ciertas zonas de Perú. Leche caliente, azúcar, huevo, canela, aguardiente y a veces uno que otro licor, como pisco, aunque no es necesario—Marry se apoyó en la barra, sonriendo—. ¡Ah, me entrometí sin pensarlo! L-L-Leo mucho y bueno… yo…

—No te preocupes. No podrías haberlo explicado mejor. Soy muy torpe con las explicaciones, o eso es lo que Takane me dice a veces…—suspiró Haruka.

—Aquí tienes—oportunamente, Seto apareció con la orden de Haruka—. Cargado, como siempre.

—Gracias—sostuvo la pequeña taza con ambas manos, calentándose.

—Se ve muy oscuro y… tiene un aroma muy fuerte…—Kano tuvo que contenerse de estornudar.

—Es _espresso_ puro, sin leche ni azúcar ni nada—con una sonrisa que podría atraer mariposas que morirían con el olor del café, Kano se quedó sin palabras ante los gustos de Haruka.

 _Yo pensé ingenuamente que el caramel latte de semanas atrás era de Haruka-san y que Takane-san se lo estaba llevando._

El silencio los rodeó, Seto y Marry retornando a sus posiciones de trabajo. Kano escuchaba atentamente al muchacho del lunar tomar su café, el suyo enfriándose como es de costumbre. Se fijó que una mano no basta para tomar café, a la otra estar siempre pendiente. Volvió a mirar a la ventana, y la lluvia seguía cayendo como todas las tardes. Se preguntó si ese fantasma tendría frío o estaría mojándose. Tuvo la creciente necesidad de correr a verificarlo, solo para que fuese interrumpido. Los diseños del cuadernillo de Haruka le quitaron toda determinación.

—¿Era diseño gráfico? Lo que estudiaste—Kano no supo por qué pero, creyó que era el momento oportuno para la pregunta más inoportuna.

—Lo que _estudio_ —clarificó con alegría—. Sin las prácticas hechas no puedo sacar mi título.

—Ya quiero ver el videojuego que estás haciendo con Takane-san. Que no se entere que te dije esto.

—¿Quién es Takane? —dijo con inocencia—. Quería mostrarte algo.

Era el mismo perfil. La misma forma. La misma silueta. Cabello. Nariz. Ceño fruncido. Mirada solitaria y extraviada. Era el fantasma que está bajo el árbol.

—Aparece y desaparece. Tampoco sé por cuanto tiempo pero, una vez que sabe que lo miran, se va. No sé si esté esperando a alguien.

 **Taza 5: Chai latte**

No era técnicamente café pero, era lo más cercano a un latte. A Kano siempre le ha gustado beber cosas con leche para así crecer. Al tener un complejo con su altura, usa botas hasta en verano. Por eso, cuando vio una vez más al fantasma bajo el árbol, no pudo creer que fuese unos centímetros más pequeño. Con el paraguas de Haruka (el que Takane lo obligó a tener semanas atrás y todavía no devolvía), se quedó bebiendo. Saber que era té en vez que café era refrescante pero, sentía que hacía trampa. El fantasma lo relacionaba con el café, y estaba mintiéndole. Engañándole.

 _Quizás porque es té y no café, ha decidido no aparecer._

—Y eso que me tomé la molestia de quedarme aquí en el frío. Fantasma espeso.

Pudo sentir un golpe en la nuca, que casi lo manda de narices hacia el banco en el que normalmente se sienta, pero lo pasó como una fuerte ráfaga que _coincidentemente_ lo lastimó. Se acomodó la chaqueta, y un papel cayó en sus manos.

 **Taza 6: Vanilla latte**

Decidió pedir uno con jarabe de vainilla a la insistencia de Marry y se quedó viendo el misterioso papel.

« _Si no te gusta, ¿por qué siempre vas?»_

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que el café era dulce.

 _Para verte a ti._

 **Taza 7: Skinny Vanilla latte**

Kano jamás creyó hacer un pedido tan elaborado pero, sentía que debía de responder. Creyó que si lo pedía elaborado, podría escribir algo elaborado pero, ni él sabía qué era exactamente la definición de _elaborado_. Marry quiso ayudar, al mencionar que sabía escribir poesía. Seto la alejó rápidamente, diciendo que solo sería en base a peces. El rubio con ojos felinos pensó en pedirle ayuda a Haruka, al darle la impresión de ser bueno con las palabras.

 **[17:04] Konoha:** _¡Perdón, se me hace imposible hoy!_

 **[17:04]** _¿Interrumpo algo con Takane-san?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

※※※

Al ver que no hubo respuesta, solo un pensamiento vino a su cabeza: _Haruka-san es demasiado puro para su propio bien._

Y también otro más: _Y yo lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarme de un fantasma._

 **Taza 8: Latte**

—No sabía qué escribir, así que aquí estoy. Hablándole al aire, con un café en la mano.

Silencio.

—Sí, no me gustan. Odio el café. Es muy amargo. Tenga azúcar, jarabe, o alguna otra cosa. Me recuerda… a cosas no muy bonitas.

Silencio.

—Debo de admitir que para ser un fantasma eres muy problemática… quizás incluso algo _tsunde_ …

Una ráfaga fuerte cortó la lluvia que caía a su lado, llevándose el viento y casi la mitad de su rostro.

—… _re_.

Echó un suspiro y se dejó caer a su lado, o por lo menos creyó que a su lado. Estiró el todavía secuestrado paraguas de Takane (y le seguía diciendo así por más que sepa que le pertenece a Haruka), y lo colocó en lo que creía ser encima de su cabeza. Otro papel cayó a su costado.

« _No soy un fantasma, idiota.»_

—¿Entonces por qué no te puedo ver?

« _Porque no quiero que me vean.»_

—¿Por qué no quieres que te vean?

« _¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas?»_

—¡Oye, tú empezaste con las preguntas! —dijo de forma burlona—. _Si no te gusta, ¿por qué siempre vas?_ , tú iniciaste.

Pudo sentir, por el movimiento del jardín, que se había alejado un poco.

—No sé por qué me demoré tanto en acercarme, no eres hostil como imaginé. Creí que me romperías el cuello o algo y…

Y el fantasma estuvo a punto de hacerlo, al Kano sentir que tenía la palma de su mano muy cerca de la nuca.

 _Te tengo._

El latte se desparramó en el césped, oliendo a cielo recién molido. La chica que Haruka había plasmado en papel no se podía comparar con la que Kano sostenía de la muñeca. Unos ojos que por breve segundos pasaron de rojos a grises, un cabello verdoso y húmedo por la lluvia recordándole a un bello rocío nocturno, y un rostro que le generaba un impulso no muy puro en su interior. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, al no entrar dentro de sus planes el ser descubierta.

—¿Vas a soltarme? —una voz rasposa y grave, a diferencia de lo que imaginó, no le resultó del todo inusual. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio, en realidad, y no supo por qué.

—Al parecer inicias todas las conversaciones con preguntas.

Su risa se fue tan rápido como vino, al Kano experimentar por primera vez el dolor de una costilla rota.

 **Taza 9: Milk tea**

—Hoy no es café—el rubio inició la conversación, guiado una vez más por el _no se qué_ —. Veo que también eres _especial._ ¿Por eso me espiabas desde aquí?

—Define quién espiaba a quién, acosador—refunfuñó ella por lo bajo—. Me distraía el saber que me mirabas por la ventana—recibió la bebida, tomando un sorbo.

—¿Eres un espíritu errante o algo así? Siempre estás aquí. ¿Acaso moriste en este árbol?

—No digas tanto drama con una sonrisa en la cara—suspirando, toma otro sorbo—. Solo quiero desaparecer. Desaparecer en el momento preciso.

—Digamos que no te resultó, ya que apareciste en el momento menos preciso—dijo Kano, recordando el primer día que la vio—. ¿Qué tanto escribes?

La chica ocultó los papeles, pretendiendo ignorancia. Volvió a tomar del té con leche.

—Ah, olvidé decirte que tomé antes de ahí… ¡así que podría decir que hemos tenido un beso indirecto!

Kano volvió a sentir lo que era ir al hospital por una segunda costilla rota, inventándose una mentira creíble para Ayano.

 **Taza 10: Flat White**

No era exactamente un latte, pero le llamó la atención llevarle un café que contara con un carismático _latte art_ , por cortesía de Seto y Marry. Volvió a sentarse a su costado, colocándole el paraguas que seguía sin devolver. A diferencia de otras veces, ella sola decidió aparecer. La hostilidad estaba bajando, y eso le alegraba el corazón.

 _La leche es más suave permitiendo que el expreso domine en sabor_ , le había dicho Seto. Creyó que podría usarlo como amuleto de buena suerte, para así suavizar sus interacciones y, por primera vez, tener una conversación duradera.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no sé tu nombre—soltó sin pensar, luego de haber establecido contacto por varios días.

—No tienes por qué saberlo, porque voy a desaparecer.

—¡Entonces _Tsundere_ -chan!

Kano sabía perfectamente que no cumplía las características de una tsundere y, por ese mismo motivo, le resultaba entretenido fastidiarla de ese modo. Ella tenía su procpia esencia y no había ningún estereotipo con el cual describirla, ante sus ojos.

—¡Tsubomi! —gritó, harta—. Tsubomi Kido.

—¡Perfecto, _Tsun_ bomi!

Tercera costilla rota. Optó por Kido.

 **Taza 11: Cielo molido**

Desaparecía con el tiempo y aparecía con el tiempo. Ese día no estaba lloviendo y le pareció inoportuno. Creyó que el cielo lloraba a destiempo. La primavera estaba finalmente llegando, y hasta ahora no había podido tener una conversación decente con Kido. Todo resultaba en costillas rotas o en silencios incómodos. Sabía que era _especial_ como él, y quizás por eso aquel _no se qué_ lo atrajo al parque. Quería saber por qué estaba ahí. Quizás ella era la solución a sus problemas.

 _Quizás podríamos sanar nuestras heridas._

Por eso, cuando vio a Kido bajo los rayos del sol, escribiendo en su cuadernillo, no dijo nada. Solo la miró. A lo lejos, feliz que no desapareciera. Que no se escondiera. Que no huyera. Una sonrisa que no debería estar ahí, al él estar cerca, se esbozó en los labios de la chica.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kano, y no supo por qué.

Sintió el aroma del café de la cafetería, miró al cielo, y comprendió las palabras de Ayano. El café huele a cielo recién molido. Él relacionaba el café con Kido; el cielo lluvioso con Kido; el aroma con Kido. Por eso no tomaba el café. No porque no le gustara en lo absoluto, sino porque el aroma se iría, y con él su motivo de ver a Kido.

¿Inoportuno? Sí. Kano es inoportuno. Tomó a Kido de ambas muñecas y la levantó de su lugar con el árbol. Los papeles cayeron como nieve, revelando lo que ella deseaba ocultar.

※※※

« _Hoy, un hombre sospechoso no dejaba de mirarme.»_

« _Hoy, vino de nuevo, pero está tomando café.»_

«Ya _van tres días y cada vez que ordena, no lo toma. Es un sujeto muy extraño.»_

« _No puedo dejar de mirarlo, me pregunto si será igual que yo.»_

« _Lo que más deseo es desaparecer pero, ahora, ya no quiero hacerlo. Quiero que me siga mirando, porque siento que existo.»_

« _Me arrepiento de todo, es solo un burlón y mentiroso.»_

« _Me retracto, ahora yo me arrepiento de romperle una costilla»_

« _De acuerdo, se merecía esa costilla y esta otra rota. Pero bien rotas.»_

« _No entiendo por qué sigue viniendo. Lo he lastimado y sigue viniendo, ¿acaso es masoquista?»_

« _Pero yo quiero que siga viniendo, porque existo.»_

※※※

—Esté o no esté, tú existes. No sé por qué quieres desaparecer pero, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y puedo escuchar tu historia. Tú puedes escuchar la mía.

No pensó en nada. Solo supo que ese _no se qué_ la atrajo a ella por algo. Y le gustaba ese _algo_. Era cálido. Tibio. Dulce. Todo lo contrario a lo que había experimentado en su vida.

—Siempre que aparezcas a tiempo, estaré aquí esperándote. Para escucharte. Para verte. Para que me rompas más costillas.

—No sé si debas sonreír pensando en eso—comentó Kido, insegura si Kano estaba bien de la cabeza o simplemente esa era su forma de ser.

—¿Me dejas sentarme a tu lado esta primavera?

Kano y Kido no supieron cómo pero, desde ese encuentro a destiempo, pero a tiempo, pasaron la primavera bajo la copa del árbol. También verano, y otoño. El invierno quedó y seguían ahí. En ese pequeño mundo entre ellos. Contándose sus historias y vida. Descubriendo por qué eran _especiales_. Que ese _no se qué_ solo era el inicio de algo que demoró en iniciar a causa de la adicción a la cafeína de Kano. Porque el aroma le recordaba a Kido. Y no quería dejar de ver a Kido.

Por más que supiera que ese mundo estaba por quebrarse, y, quizás no volverían a cruzarse porque, con un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se apagó, y supo que ese _no se qué_ , los volvería a guiar. Solo que esta vez, aparecerían a tiempo, y no a destiempo.

« _Sigo buscando un final feliz para todos_.»

※※※

* * *

.

.

.

Se supone que esto iba a tener un final feliz, ser _fluff_ KanoKido y tener un encuentro bello pero mis manos me traicionaron y salió esta catástrofe llena de angst al final. No sabía en dónde meter a Hibiya y a Hiyori (y a Momo), así que pretendamos que estaban ahí como NPCs en el parque.

Al final resultó que fue uno de los miles de mundos que Marry creó cada vez que se reinicia el bucle con la aparición de Kuroha. **Eso no era parte del plan, se los juro.**

Lo sé, todos quedaron OoC. Nunca he escrito nada que no sea Digimon. Primera vez que salgo de mi zona de confort, y estas notas de autora se están alargando más de lo que planeé. También, no metí ShinAya porque no me gusta (sacrilegio, LO SÉ). Se me hacen indiferente. Creo que su relación ya es muy explícita como para yo, personalmente, shippearlos. Así que compensé con mucho HaruTaka y SetoMarry. ¡Yay!

Espero les haya gustado y prometo no arruinar el KanoKido con otro fic de KagePro. Primer y último.


End file.
